frank_welkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie
Eddie & Company is a 1998 American animated musical film produced by Amblin Entertainment and released on November 18, 1998, by Universal Pictures. The 27th classic animated feature film, the film is based on the classic Rick Riordan's novel Eddie Twist, which has been adapted many other times for the screen. In the film, Eddie is a homeless kitten who joins a gang of dogs to survive in the streets. Among other changes, the setting of the film was relocated from 19th century London to modern-day Long Beach, Frank's gang is made up of dogs (one of which is Randy), and Victor is a loan shark. Plot On Long Beach, California, an orphaned kitten named Eddie is left abandoned after his fellow orphaned kittens are adopted by passersby. Wandering the streets by himself in search of someone to adopt him, Eddie meets a Labrador Retriever named Randy who assists the kitten in stealing food from a French Fries vendor. Randy then flees the scene without sharing his bounty with Eddie. Eddie follows Randy all throughout the streets until they eventually arrive at a barge, where Randy shares his meal with a gang of fellow strays: Digby the Bichon Frise, Alberto the German Shepherd, Sandy the English Springer Spaniel, and Jeff the Pug. Eddie sneaks inside and is discovered by the dogs. After a moment of confusion, he is then received with a warm welcome. The barge's owner, a pickpocket named Frank, is indebted to Margo Victor, a nefarious shipyard agent and loan shark accompanied by his Bull Terrier Parker and Drucker. Victor gives Fagin an ultimatum of repaying the money he had borrowed within three days under the threat of imminent violence. Frank and the gang, now including Eddie, hit the streets the next morning to carry out petty theft so that Frank may pawn the stolen goods for money. Through a theatrical ruse, the dogs manage to stop a luxurious limousine owned by the wealthy Farmer family. The attempt to pillage the limousine fails and Eddie finds himself in the embrace of the Farmer daughter Lucy, who adopts Eddie to assuage the loneliness brought about by the absence of her vacationing parents. Eddie makes himself at home in Lucy's house, much to the disgust of Charlotte, the Farmer family's pompous and pampered purebred poodle. Randy and the others manage to steal Eddie from the Farmer household and return him to the barge. Frank recognizes from Eddie's new collar that he had been adopted by a wealthy family and desperately decides to hold Eddie for ransom. His anonymously written ransom note reaches Lucy, who sets out to get Eddie back at the pier. Lucy meets with Frank, who is shocked that he had been dealing with a little girl. Bothered by his conscience after seeing Lucy distraught over losing Eddie, Frank gives Eddie back freely. Victor, whom Frank had informed of the deal beforehand and was watching from the shadows, drives by and kidnaps Lucy, intending to ransom her and declaring Frank's debt paid. Randy rallies Eddie and the other dogs to rescue Lucy from Victor, but the animals are confronted by Victor and his Dobermans after they free her. Fagin saves the group with his scooter and a chase ensues throughout the streets and into the subway tunnels. Eddie and Randy attempt a rescue and struggle with Parker and Drucker, who fall off the car and are electrocuted on the subway's third rail. Victor is killed when his car drives straight into the path of an oncoming train. Later, Jenny celebrates her birthday with the animals, Fagin and the family butler Winston, who receives a phone call from Lucy's parents saying that they will be returning from Lisbon tomorrow. Eddie opts to stay with Lucy, but he promises to remain in contact with Randy and the gang. Cast and characters * Andrew Lawrence as Eddie, an grey orphaned kitten who is looking for a home. He joins Frank's gang of dogs before being taken in by Lucy. He also saves her life from the black-hearted loan-shark, Victor. * Ralph Garman as Randy, a carefree, charismatic Labrador Retriever with in him. He claims to have considerable "street savoir-faire". He is the leader of Frank's gang of dogs, and is Eddie's first acquaintance, as well as his eventual best friend and bodyguard. He is the object of Sandy's affection. * Dee Bradley Baker as Digby, a tiny yet passionate Bichon Frise in Frank's gang. He has a fiery temper for his size, and rapidly develops a crush on Charlotte (although she is initially repulsed by him). His full name is Ignacio Alonso Julio Federico de Digby. * Steve Carell as Alberto, a German Shepherd and a member of Frank's gang. He is named ironically as he is not particularly bright, representing the stereotype that German Shepherd's are friendly but dim-witted. * Taye Diggs as Jeff, a Pug with a British accent in Frank's gang. He appreciates art and theatre, particularly Shakespeare. He also detests anyone abbreviating his name as "Frank" or "Frankie" (which Tito frequently does). * Rachael Harris as Sandy, a English Springer Spaniel and the only female dog in Frank's gang. She is street-wise and takes Eddie under her wing. * Matthew Broderick as Frank, a lowly thief who lives on a barge with his dogs. He desperately needs money to repay his debt with Victor. Because of his economic situation, he is forced to perform criminal acts such as pick-pocketing and petty theft, but in truth he is well-meaning and genial most of the time. * Scott McNeil and Chazz Palminteri as Parker and Drucker, respectively: Victor's vicious Doberman Pinschers who have a hostile history with Randy and his friends. Parker is the apparent leader, while his brother Drucker seems to be the more savage of the two. Both of them are killed in the climax after falling onto the electric rail tracks while fighting with Randy and Eddie. Parker wears a red collar and Drucker wears one that is blue. * Larry Miller as Margo Victor, a cold-hearted, immoral loan-shark and shipyard agent who lent a considerable sum of money to Frank and expects it paid back. He is ultimately defeated at the film's climax when he indirectly drives his car into a train, killing him in the process. * Emily Browning as Lucy Farmer, a kind-hearted, rich girl who adopts Eddie. * Kimberly Williams-Paisley as Charlotte, the Farmer family's prize-winning poodle. Vain and spoiled, she becomes jealous of Oliver but eventually accepts him and Frank's gang. When Sandy displays his attraction to her, she initially responds with revulsion. At the end, however, she displays considerable attraction to Sandy, so much, in fact that she sends him running for his life when she tries to bathe, dress and groom him. * Ving Rhames as Old Scott, an aggressive, bad-tempered french fries vendor who appears early in the film when Eddie and Randy steal his hot dogs. He is described by Randy as "a well-known enemy of the four-legged world", meaning that he hates both cats and dogs. Category:Films